


Feeling Human / Чувство человеческого

by sverhanutaya



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Everstrange, M/M, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, seriously strange, temporary one shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Эверетт и Стивен знакомятся в библиотеке волей случая: благодаря рассеянности одного и великодушию другого.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feeling Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535586) by [chelseyelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5403386  
> Пока "закончен", но автор говорит, что, возможно, будет продолжение.  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

— Читательский билет, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, — вежливо ответил Эверетт и только было потянулся к карману пиджака... когда понял, что тот пуст.

Торопливо обыскав себя сверху до низу, проверив каждый карман костюма, он пришёл к выводу, что, похоже, забыл документы в гостиничном номере Т'Чаллы. Прокрутив в голове последние события, он действительно вспомнил, как выложил их на комод.

— Чёрт.

— Всё в порядке, а? — поинтересовалась брюнетка средних лет, сидящая за стойкой регистрации, и на её лице отразилась озадаченность в ответ на раздосадованное выражение Эверетта. На самом деле он совсем не старался продемонстрировать своё состояние. Да, он расстроился, но ведь эта женщина ни в чём не виновата. Совершенно ни к чему было срываться на неё из-за собственной нелепой оплошности.

— Да, просто... ничего страшного. Я забыл портмоне в гостинице. Сейчас схожу за ним.

Он принёс к стойке небогатый комплект книг, хотя библиотекарь и настаивала, что ему нет необходимости таскать их собственноручно. Эверетт медленно вдохнул густой, затхлый воздух, окружавший его. Может, ему это был знак свыше, что стоило самому подлатать нервы, без всех этих книжек из серии «Помоги себе сам», от которых ему всё равно не было никакого проку.

Эверетт уже двинулся меж стеллажей на выход, когда позади раздался оклик:

— Сэр!

Он обернулся на женщину за стойкой, которая чуть смешалась, потому как на её громкий тон слетелись несколько раздражённых взглядов посетителей библиотеки. К счастью, больше повышать голос ей не пришлось, потому как Эверетт без лишних вопросов подошёл обратно. Она тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Можете забрать книги, а вернуть по истечении трёх недель.

— Ч-что? Но как же без документа?

Женщина заулыбалась шире, проявляя ямочки на щеках.

— Вон тот милый человек оставил свой билет, когда услышал что Вы свой забыли. Очень любезно с его стороны.

Проследив за взглядом библиотекарши, Эверетт крутанул головой влево, чтобы заметить высокого мужчину, удаляющегося к выходу из помещения. Не отрывая взгляда, он шагнул вслед за незнакомцем.

— Хорошего дня вам двоим! — Выкрик женщины спровоцировал целую какофонию шипения и шёпотов на несколько ладов.

Но он даже не обратил внимания — слишком сосредоточился на том, чтобы преодолеть расстояние, отделявшее его от незнакомца.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Эверетт, чуть дотрагиваясь до локтя человека, чтобы тот остановился. И мужчина развернулся к нему с лёгкой ухмылкой на лице.

О, что это было за лицо! Лучезарные, раскосые голубые глаза, безупречно ухоженная бородка, чёрные волосы с продольными проседями от висков, лишь подчёркивающими его стройную, изящную фигуру. Фигуру, облачённую в хорошо сидящий тёмно-бордовый свитер, чёрные брюки и отполированные туфли.

— Да? — отозвался мужчина, возвращая Эверетта на землю.

— Мм... я просто хотел сказать Вам спасибо. За книги. Не каждый согласится записать долг чужого человека на своё имя.

Мужчина едва заметно переминулся с ноги на ногу, всё ещё не сбавляя ухмылку.

— Это пустяки, право, — заверил он. — Но полагаю, Вам эти книги очень важны. Вид у Вас был весьма взволнованный, и это восхитительно, как Вы оставались таким вежливым. Я просто вошёл в Ваше положение. — С этим мужчина вновь направился к выходу. — Уверен, Вы вернёте их в срок.

Эверетт никак не мог себе объяснить, почему пошёл следом. Чего он хотел добиться? Человек же явно собирался по своим делам, однако...

— Могу я чем-то ещё помочь?

— Нет, — помотал головой Эверетт. — Я... эм...

Секунды тикали, он чувствовал на себе сапфировый взгляд, но так и не говорил ни слова. Но наконец Эверетт ожил и в профессиональной манере протянул для рукопожатия ладонь, как если бы приветствовал коллегу.

— Эверетт К. Росс.

Мужчина принял предложенную ладонь в собственную, облачённую в перчатку, и жест ощутился... странным. Несколько спешащим и напряжённым, хотя по голосу мужчины совершенно ничего подобного сказать было нельзя.

— Доктор Стивен Стрэндж. Хотя в последнее время я оставил практику, так что лучше просто Стивен.

— А почему Вы оставили практику? — спросил Эверетт с неподдельным интересом.

От вопроса мужчина — Стивен — чуть заметно спал с лица. После короткой заминки доктор стянул кожаные перчатки, обнажая сети грубой рубцовой ткани, а ещё теперь Эверетт заметил, что кисти у того мелко дрожали.

— С такими из меня не лучший хирург, согласитесь?

— Проклятье, — выпалил Эверетт и тут же совершенно сник. — О Боже, простите. Я совсем не это хотел сказать. Я...

Но Стивен вновь сверкнул усмешкой.

— Ничего. Ещё год назад я бы не на шутку на Вас разозлился, но к настоящему времени я уже примирился с аварией, её последствиями и моей теперешней жизнью. — Он непринуждённо надел перчатки обратно. — И потом, я ведь знаю, как подобное может шокировать на первый взгляд.

Эверетт твёрдо помотал головой.

— Нет, я действительно не думал, что на них невозможно смотреть или что-то в этом духе. Я хотел сказать, что это, должно быть, очень непросто: будучи хирургом, не иметь возможности оперировать. Не могу представить себя неспособным выполнять свою работу.

Ему казалось, он слегка нёс несуразицу, и тем не менее Стивен слушал его со всем вниманием.

Замолкнув и немного постояв около выходной двери, Эверетт прочистил горло.

— Мм, извините меня. Я уже отнял у Вас достаточно времени. Ещё раз спасибо за книги.

Обогнув Стивена, он намерился поскорее убраться восвояси, пока не ляпнул или не сделал чего-нибудь ещё, что можно было бы превратно понять.

— А знаете, — заговорил Стивен, останавливая шаги Эверетта, — с такими книгами Вам может пригодиться помощь.

Эверетт приподнял брови.  
— Помощь какого рода?

Доктор решительно шагнул к нему навстречу. Судя по всему, руки были единственным его слабым местом, а в остальном двигался он пластично и грациозно, что получалось у него совершенно естественно.

— У меня степень по психологии, а кроме того, я изучаю основы боевых искусств. Я мог бы дать пару дельных советов, если пожелаете.

Эверетт невольно закатил глаза.  
— О, ну разумеется.

— Простите?

— Да нет, просто... у Вас аура человека, преуспевающего в любом деле, за какое бы ни взялся, — пояснил Эверетт, а потом буднично добавил: — Хотя не заметно, чтоб это как-то повлияло на Вашу личность.

Стивен даже приосанился от похвалы, однако Эверетт был слишком занят собственным смущением и не обратил внимания.

— Извините... ещё раз. Я не особо фильтрую, что говорю. Часто что на уме, то и на языке.

Подрагивающая рука направляюще легла Эверетту на основание позвоночника, увлекая их на свежий осенний воздух.

— Это замечательно, Эверетт. Мне нравится твоя честность. И непохоже, чтоб она как-то повлияла на твою личность.

Эверетт почувствовал, как заполыхали щёки.  
— Кхм, тогда я могу взять твой номер?

Настала очередь Стивена смущаться.

— В-в смысле, я буду занят ближайшие несколько дней. Работа и всё такое. И потом, мне стоит попробовать хотя бы начать одну из этих книг. Так что я подумал, будет намного проще, если мы обменяемся контактами. Если ты серьёзно настроен помогать мне, конечно.

Стивен откуда-то — Эверетту показалось, что просто из воздуха, — вынул ручку и медленно, тщательно вывел комбинацию цифр у него на внешней стороне ладони.

— Абсолютно серьёзно.

 


End file.
